Du bout des doigts
by Elldya
Summary: S'installant dans un des compartiments libre, les deux jeunes filles se mirent a discuter de tout et de rien. Harry et Ron n'avaient finalement pas voulu reprendre leurs dernières années. Harry avait reçu une offre pour un poste d'adjoint au bureau des Aurors, alors que Ron travaillait désormais avec ses deux frères dans leur boutique. Elle se retrouvait donc seule.
1. Le commencement

Un an c'était écoulé depuis la fin de la guerre contre le grand mage noir. Un an pendant lequel les couloirs de Poudlard étaient restés entièrement désert. Les ruines des tours qui encombraient précédemment les lieux, s'étaient depuis peu envolés, pour redonner l'apparence d'antan aux grands espaces majestueux.

A l'aube d'une nouvelle année, le vieux château reprenait vie. Les fantômes autrefois disparut pour des lieux plus sécurisés, se pourchassaient à nouveau dans les couloirs et les grandes sales. Les peintures racontaient à nouveaux milles et uns histoires. Les balais s'activaient dans les différentes pièces du château tandis que l'air frais du lac, rendait au bâtiment son atmosphère de liberté et de magie.

- _Hermione debout... On va rater le train pour Poudlard !_ Hurla la jeune fille Weasley à travers la chambre. _Tu n'aurais pas vu ma baguet... C'est bon, trouvée !_

Réveillez par les cris et le tohu-bohu de son amie, la jeune griffondor se leva en traînant les pieds. Après un bref passage dans la salle de bain, Hermione enfila un des ensembles que sa mère lui avait fait parvenir pendant les vacances. Des vêtements de boutiques moldu, un jean clair légèrement troué, habillé d'un top bordeaux. Après avoir enfilé sa veste et ses chaussures, la jeune fille lança le sort « Reducto » sur tous les livres qu'elle souhaitait emporter à Poudlard, elle bougea sa baguette dans un dernier mouvement et sa valise se compléta.

Les deux jeunes filles filèrent en direction de la Gare de King's Cross. La grande horloge indiquait déjà 10h40 quand les griffondors virent enfin l'entrée de la voie 9 3/4, dissimulée entre les voies 9 et 10. Accessible uniquement en traversant la voûte de pierre entre ces deux voies, elles n'avaient plus que 10 minutes pour la traverser. Le Poudlard Express assurait depuis des années le même départ entre la capitale britannique et l'école où nos jeunes sorcières étudiaient.

Une fois arrivée, Ginny courra face au mur avant de disparaître dans la voûte de pierre. Inspirant une profonde bouffée d'air, Hermione ferma les yeux avant de suivre son amie à travers le passage secret.

Bon nombre de fois, elle avait emprunté la voie qui menait au train pour Poudlard, mais à chaque fois elle l'avait fait en retenant son souffle. Peut-être était-ce la peur que le passage se referme sur elle, une fille née moldu et ainsi lui refuse l'accès au monde des sorcier.

Courant pour monter dans le train qui s'apprêtait à partir, Hermione bouscula non sans s'en rendre compte quelques personnes au passage. Faisant pester les plus médisant sur son sillage, alors que d'autre l'ignorait dû à l'agitation présente sur le quai.

Ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas de tout le monde. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux argentés qu'elle venait de bousculer, la rattrapa par le bras, bien décidé à lui donner une leçon de moral pour avoir piétiné ces chaussures neuves.

- _Pauvre petite idiot... Mais tiens ! Voilà que la Sang-de-bourbe est de retour à Poudlard ! Tes parents ne t'ont-ils pas appris la politesse ?_ Cracha-t-il au visage de la jeune fille encore stoïque à cause du contacte brutale avec le vîle Serpentard.

- _C'est la spécialité de ta famille de ne pas connaitre le respect et la politesse Malfoy !_ Répondit elle en tirant sur son bras pour se dégager de l'emprise du vert-argent, avant de monter rapidement dans le train à la poursuite de Genny.

S'installant dans un des compartiments libre, les deux jeunes filles se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien. Harry et Ron n'avaient finalement pas voulu reprendre leurs dernières années. Harry avait reçu une offre pour un poste d'adjoint au bureau des Aurors, alors que Ron travaillait désormais avec ses deux frères dans leur boutique. Elle se retrouvait donc seule pour sa dernière année. Genny ne serait pas dans la même classe étant dans la classe inférieure. Le peu de griffondor de dernière année ayant décidé de reprendre les cours pour avoir leur diplôme final, n'était en soit pas une surprise. La plupart des élèves ayant participé à la guerre ont reçu des invitations pour différents travails. Ce qu'Hermione aurait acceptée sans hésiter si elle avait eu son diplôme, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

\- _Hermione ça va ? Tu avais l'air confuse tout à l'heure.._ questionna la jeune Weasley à l'intention de son amie.

- _Hm, oui. J'ai juste eu une altercation avec la seule personnes que j'espérais ne pas revoir cette année._. Finit-elle par répondre à voix basse.

 _-Malfoy reprend ces études .. ?!_

- _J'ai eu le malheur d'effleurer ses « chaussures neuves »,_ répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- _Avec la trahison de son père, je pense qu'il n'a pas eu le choix que revenir pour obtenir son diplôme. Il doit aider ça mère pour reprendre les affaires familiale après tout_

Exaspéré par le sujet principal de cette conversation, Hermione y mis un terme. Ginny mal à l'aise à cause de client de la cabine, décida d'aller dire bonjour à ces camarades de classe qui, dans les couloirs du train, faisait des allers/retours en faisant voler, à l'aide d'enchantement, de petit avion en papier. La jeune fille se retrouva alors seule dans son compartiment, a ruminer contre le souvenir de ces deux amis absent, qui l'avait tout simplement abandonnés.

Le fin du trajet jusqu'à Poudlard se passa s'en encombre. Le calme était revenu petit à petit, à mesure que les kilomètres diminuaient. Les plus jeunes occupant du train avaient déjà revêtus leurs robes de sorciers. Alors que les derniers années, dispensé de cette tenue depuis peu, étaient parés de leurs vêtements de ville. Hermione, bien qu'enchantée par sa robe de sorcière, était heureuse de pouvoir garder ses vêtements « moldu ». Elle ne connaissait rien de plus confortable qu'un vieux jean et en tirait une certaine joie.

Malgré l'effervescence qui animait le grand hall du château, la jeune griffondor mit un certain temps a retrouver son amie Weasley. Celle-ci c'était déjà habillée de son uniforme et n'avait pas perdu de temps à se plaindre de la chance qu'avait Hermione de pouvoir déambuler dans l'école dans de vrais habits.

- _Tu n'imagine pas la chance que vous avez, vous, les terminales. Nous sommes totalement invisible dans ces trucs difformes..._ se lamanta une fois de plus Genny.

- _Arrête ce n'est pas horrible.. Spécialement, ça ne me dérange pas du tout de la porter moi._ Répondit la rouge et or tout en se dirigeant vers l'étage des dortoirs des préfets au bras de son amie.

 _-Alors échangeons tout de suite ! Au fait félicitation pour ton poste de préfet en chef, même si c'était entièrement prévisible. Personne chez griffondor n'osera s'interposer devant toi !_ Finit-elle de répondre avant de renchérir de plus belle. _Tu sais avec quelle maison tu partage le dortoir ?_

- _Non pas encore, j'espère me retrouver avec Luna. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle était la préfet de la maison Serdaigle_ , répondit Hermione songeuse.

- _Elle est très gentille, mais j'avoue qu'elle me fait parfois peur avec toutes ses créatures magiques... Mais je suppose que c'est mieux que de se retrouver avec n'importe quel Serpentard._

Les deux jeunes filles hilare après cette dernière supposition, se lâcha avant de se séparer pour rejoindre chacune son dortoir accompagné de ses valises.

Arrivé devant le portrait de « _George Von Rheticus_ » qui menait à son dortoir, la Griffondor répondit a la salutation du fantome du portrait. Une fois le mot de passe « _Lunctis viribus »_ celui-ci la laissa rentrer. Le salon dans lequel elle pénétra était chaleureux et semblait vraisemblablement douillet. Elle se mirent a penser qu'elle avait bien fait de revenir finir cette année, car elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien qu'à Poudlard que dans quelconque autre endroit. C'était sa maison à elle, elle avait dû la quitter à cause de la guerre et sans s'en rendre compte, cet endroit lui avait énormément manqué.

Une fois ses affaires rangées dans sa chambre, Hermione s'installa dans le sofa du salon, prenant comme compagnie un de ses romans préféré.

Plongé dans « orgueil et préjugés », la jeune femme ne porta pas d'attention à la porte qui s'ouvrit laissant entrer un garçon vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche trop ouverte pour les convenance social. C'est nonchalamment qu'il poussa du pied, dans la pièce, un petit être habillé de haillon trop grand pour lui, c'était un elfe de maison. Le pauvre petit être maigrichon poussait devant lui les valises du vil personnage.

- _Dépêche toi pauvre idiot, tu ne sers vraiment à rien !_ Tonna le vert-argent en entrant dans la pièce. _Je ne sais même pas pourquoi mère insiste pour qu'un incapable comme toi m'accompagne ici._

 _-Pardonnez mon incapacité, maître._. excusa la voix rendu rauque par l'âge de l'elfe.

La Griffondor abasourdi par la scène qui se jouait derrière elle, se leva honteuse pour l'odieuse personnage qui se tenait debout devant la porte. Elle s'apprêtait à intervenir lorsque son regard tomba sur le visage d'un infâme Serpentard. Enfin non, LE vil Serpentard. Le seul et unique qu'elle ne voulait pas voir ici, Drago Malfoy. Alors que la rouge et or était pétrifié sur place, le regard du vil serpent la scanna de haut en bas tandis qu'un sourire fin se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- _Mais qui voilà ?_ Fit-il en ricanant d'un air mauvais tout en fermant la porte derrière lui. _Si on m'avait dit que j'allais devoir partager mes appartements avec une Sang-de-bourbe._

- _Toujours aussi aimable, Malfoy_... Pesta Hermione qui luttait pour garder son calme.

- _Aucun foutu moldu ne mérite ne serais-ce qu'une once de gentillesse venant d'un sang-pur comme moi,_ finit-il par répondre après quelques secondes.

Énervé, la jeune femme récupéra son livre et fila jusqu'à sa chambre avant de claquer la porte, afin de mettre le plus de distance entre elle et ce monstre...


	2. Jour d'orage

« _Cette année, vous, les terminales, auraient chaques semaines deux heures de cours consacrées à la culture ''Moldu'' !_ » Avait annoncé McGonagall pendant le premier cours de la rentrée. Au plus grand regret de certains, qui ne voulaient pas entendre parler de la culture/technologie, d'une population « inférieure ». Alors que d'autres, enchantés par cette nouvelle, poussèrent de petits cris d'excitation. Tandis que le tohu-bohu que cet événement avait causé, La Directrice de Poudlard fît apparaître un objet plat et rectangulaire devant tout les élèves. La plupart des sorcier(e)s présents dans la salle de cours observaient l'objet avec réticence, le retournaient dans tout les sens possible, tandis que d'autres tapaient du doigt sur la face avant.

Hermione qui connaissait déjà l'appareil, enfonça l'un des boutons situés sur le côté de la tablette, qui une fois fait, s'alluma sur un fond d'écran orné du logo des 4 maisons de l'école. Après avoir parcouru brièvement les différentes applications installées, la jeune Griffondor ouvrit celle qui servait de Messagerie en ligne.

Luna qui, à côté de la rouge et or, avait suivit avec intention comment faisait-elle fonctionner le mystérieux appareil, l'imita. Hermione lui expliqua comment fonctionnait le tchat réservé à l'école. Elle vît alors apparaître un « _Bonjour_ » sur la messagerie, venu d'un pseudonyme « _Loufoca_ ». La jeune fille blonde lui fît un petit signe à côté d'elle, heureuse d'avoir compris comment l'appareil fonctionnait.

Après une heure et demi, cas y tous les élèves avaient plus ou moins compris le principe de l'objet. Même les plus réticent avaient finalement changé d'avis en voyant les opportunités de communication qu'offrait cette technologie. Et tous repartirent avec la-dite « tablette. »

Les heures de cours finirent dans une ambiance paisible. Ginny était absorbé par l'appareil électronique qu'Hermione lui avait prêté en début de repas. Mais alors que la jeune Weasley venait de comprendre le fonctionnement d'un des jeux de la tablette, elle fit une pause se rappelant la présence de son amie la Griffondor.

- _Au fait, tu partage ton dortoir avec Luna ?_ Questionna-t-elle les yeux rivés dans ceux de sa correspondante.

- _Si seulement.._ S'estompa Hermionne. _Il a fallut que je me retrouve avec l'autre serpent,_ finit-elle par pester après une courte pause qui en disait long sur l'humeur qui habitait la rouge et or.

La jeune fille rousse ne savait pas quoi répondre à son amie, qui c'était enfermé dans son mutisme dés lors ou elle avait repensé à ce vil serpent. A peine l'avait elle entre-aperçu hier, qu'il n'avait pas attendu la moindre minute pour la rabaisser, la dénigrer tel un insecte que l'on écrase du pied sans lui donner la moindre chance.

Le souper se termina rapidement, bon nombres d'élèves étaient déjà partis rejoindre leurs dortoirs quand Hermione s'aperçut que Ginny n'était plus là. Évidemment, elle n'avait pas fait attention à la fille Weasley tellement son énervement était fort. Elle se jura de lui présenter ses excuses le lendemain lors du déjeuner, en attendant elle reprit sa tablette, son sac et ses livres pour retourner là où elle ne le désirait pas, son dortoir.

Celui qu'elle avait trouvé « _chaleureux et douillet_ » à la seconde où elle y avait mit les pieds, lui paraissait désormais « _froid et austère_ ». Les murs en bois lui faisaient, à présent, penser à des murs venant tout droit d'une maison hanté. Le genre qui vous aspire dans les ténèbres si vous avez le malheur de vous retrouvez trop prés d'eux. Les tapis qui recouvraient le sol ne donnaient plus l'envie d'y marcher pieds nus, mais renvoyaient une image de tentacules prêtent à vous tuer au moindre mouvement. Même le sofa qu'elle avait considérablement apprécié de découvrir la nuit dernière, n'avait plus rien du lieu qu'elle désirait occuper pour ses longues lectures.

Ce fut donc en traînant des pieds que la Griffondor regagna l'étage de son dortoir, le moral au plus bas.

- _Bonsoir Rheticus,_ murmura Hermione les yeux rivés par terre. _Est-ce que Drago est déjà là ?_ Finit-elle par demander la voix tremblante d'énervement.

- _Bonsoir Miss Granger, il se trouve dans le salon actuellement._ Déclara George avant de la laisser entrer une fois le mot de passe donné.

La jeune fille pénétra dans la pièce le plus silencieusement possible, faisant tout pour ne pas attirer l'attention du Serpentard. Passant loin derrière lui, elle le vit en pleine bataille avec l'appareil que McGonagall leurs avait donné. Elle s'arrêta un instant, constatent que le voyant lumineux de la batterie était rouge, c'est alors que dans son fort intérieure, elle puisa le courage qui faisait la réputation de sa maison, pour lui venir en aide. Elle s'approcha du sofa, lui prit la tablette des mains et sortie sa baguette avant de prononcer à voix basse « _Onus altilium_ » avant d'approcher la lumière , qui émanait de celle-ci, au contact de l'appareil.

Le voyant lumineux changea instantanément de couleur et l'écran se remit en marche. Elle tendit sans un mot l'objet à son propriétaire, qui l'a regardait incrédule, avant de tourner les talons pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Laissant derrière elle la voix haineuse qui lui criait derrière la porte « J'avais pas besoin de ton aide sang-de-bourbe ! »

Elle regrettera toujours d'être si serviable avec les gens tels que lui, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'elle était incapable de laisser quelqu'un dans la détresse... Même si ce quelqu'un était un sombre crétin de serpent, trop gâté par papa et maman et trop orgueilleux que pour dire merci !

Après une dizaine de minutes, le dos collé contre la porte, un long soupir de frustration s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune fille. Sa dernière année ne serait pas comme elle l'avait imaginée, elle serait tout sauf agréable et relaxante. Elle aurait préféré devoir courir autour du « Saule cogneur » que de devoir supporter Malfoy un jour de plus. Finalement, Hermione s'installa sur son lit, qui malgré ses préjugés sur ce dortoir devenu maudit, était d'un confort sans nom. La douceur des draps lui donnaient envie de s'y engouffrer et de ne pas ressortir de la avant d'avoir son diplôme. Ce qu'elle aurait fait sans nul doute, si un petit bruit venant de son sac, n'avait pas fait défilé son attention à autre chose.

Elle attrapa la tablette, dont le voyant lumineux était devenu bleu, signe qu'une notification venait de faire son apparition. Elle appuya alors sur le bouton qui servait a allumer l'appareil et consulta l'application « Messagerie » de l'école. Faisant défiler les messages reçus de ses amies, qui avaient adoptées des pseudonymes tous plus farfelus que les autres, elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait pas encore complété son profil de Messagerie.

Elle entra son pseudonyme « Néoline » ainsi que différentes choses demandées tels que : sa couleur favorite « le vert pomme », sa potion préféré « Félix felicis », etc.. La rouge et or mit 10 bonnes minutes pour répondre à toutes les questions qui étaient libres d'accés sur son profil. A peine fini, elle reçu un message de Luna qui l'invita à rejoindre une conversation de groupe. La plupart des Griffondors et des Serdaigles s'y trouvaient. Ils discutèrent pendant plus de deux heures de tout et de rien. Hermione aidait certains a comprendre l'engin alors qu'elle tentait, t'en bien que de mal, de faire tenir la formule de rechargement batterie à d'autre. La plupart avait encore du mal pour écrire, ne comprenant pas bien le concept des doubles touches, pendant que certains cas plus isolés n'arrivaient pas a enlever le « Caps lock ».

La nuit étant déjà bien avancé, Hermione se risqua a abandonné sa tablette un instant pour aller chercher un verre d'eau dans le salon, priant pour que le vert-argent soit dans son lit. Chose qui était le cas. Elle admira une nouvelle fois la pièce, se disant que sans la présence du Serpentard, elle était finalement accueillante et qu'elle ferait en sorte de le voir comme tel dés demain. Elle vida son verre avant de le reposer et de repartir en direction de sa chambre, fermant la porte à clé sur son passage, sait-on jamais.

Après que tout le monde se soit déconnectés, la Griffondor s'apprêta a faire de même, mais alors qu'elle se réinstalla sous ses draps, un nouveau message s'afficha.

- _Salut vert-pomme, commença le dénommé « Opaloeil ». Je pense pas que ce soit très responsable de rester sur ce machin aussi tard._

- _Bonsoir, je m'apprêtais a aller dormir, juste une petite soif nocturne. Mais je te retourne ta remarque_ , répondit-elle amusé par le message de son correspondant.

 _-J'avoue je suis fautif, ne me dénonce pas a la préfète en chef ! Elle vas me faire enfermer au cachot après,_ commenta-t-il avant d'envoyer une image d'une tête jaune qui riait, un smiley.

- _Au cachot ?_ Protesta la jeune fille qui aurait aimé informer ce fameux « Opaloeil » qu'elle n'enfermait personne nul part. _Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit si méchante que ça_. Déclara-t-elle finalement.

Les deux jeunes gens parlèrent jusqu'à l'aube sans s'en rendre compte, ils avaient échangés sur divers sujets, sur les professeurs, sur l'ambiance de leurs maisons respectives sans jamais dévoiler le nom de celle-ci ou bien tout bonnement leurs nom à eux. Aucun des deux n'avaient tenté de mettre un terme à la conversation. Hermione interloqué par le regard qu'avait cette personne sur elle, se demandait qui pouvait bien se cacher derrière son correspondant. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et posa la question

- _Au fait, c'est quoi ton nom ? Si tu déteste la préfète en chef, on doit surement se connaître,_ tenta-t-elle ainsi de soutirer des informations.

- _Umh, je te le dirais une prochaine fois. Je vais dormir le peu de temps qu'il reste avant d'aller déjeuner. Bonne nuit Miss Pomme,_ conclua-t-il ainsi avant de se déconnecter.

Hermione restant un instant abasourdie, légèrement irritée de ne pas savoir à qui elle parlait, mais remarquant l'heure, elle décida elle aussi de se reposer un peu avant les cours.

C'est en cherchant qui pouvait être son interlocuteur, en énumérant toutes les personnes qu'elle connaissait, que la jeune Griffondor s'endormie...


	3. Zone de turbulence

\- _Où es-tu à l'instant ?_ Questionna le jeune Serpentard.

« Je suis perdue 100 mètres sous la mer, irronisa t-elle dans sa tête »

\- _Puis-je au moins, si tu t'obstine à ne pas vouloir me dire qui tu es, avoir une photo de la vue que tu as de là où tu te trouve ?_ Demanda-t-il à la jeune fille qui le mettait au supplice.

Elle hésita un instant avant de se lever de sa chaise pour se dirigé vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle prit une photo de la vue que lui donnait celle-ci sur le Lac qui s'étendait loin sur le domaine de Poudlard. La jeune fille hésita un instant avant d'envoyer le cliché à son correspondant, techniquement il n'y avait rien qui pouvait la trahir. Beaucoup d'étudiant ne mangeais pas dans la grande salle pendant les week-ends, il suffisait juste de prendre le bon point de vue, pour que la vue soit accessible à toutes les personnes se trouvant de ce côté du château.

Elle appuya finalement sur « envoyer »,attendant une quelconque réponse du jeune homme, qui ne se fit pas longuement attendre.

\- _Tu ne m'aide pas beaucoup je dois dire.. Mais je peux au moins éliminer toutes les personnes de terminales se trouvant dans la grande salle avec moi,_ conclua-t-il triomphant alors que la jeune fille se sermonna intérieurement pour avoir oublié que seul les terminales disposait des tablettes.

\- _Plus de renseignement pour toi !_ Lâcha-t-elle finalement faussement énervée. _Bonne journée,_ finit-elle par répondre sans attendre un signe du vert-argent qui était en train d'écrire.

La Griffondor rangea l'appareil dans son sac, prit quelques livres et partie à la recherche de son amie Ginny, elle n'avait pas revue celle-ci depuis la veille. Par miracle, elle ne lui en voulait pas pour le comportement irrité qu'avait montré la rouge et or il y a de ça deux jours. Son amie avait comprit que la situation des dortoirs lui avait laissé un goût amer et n'avait pas cherché plus loin que ça.

Hermione retrouva la Weasley sur le terrain de Quidditch en plein dispute avec l'équipe de Serpentard, pour les raisons habituelles ; Il avait réservé le terrain, mais les serpents avaient fait du lèche-bottes au professeur Rogue pour avoir la permission de s'entraîner. Schéma classique et répétitif depuis toutes ces années. Granger resta en arrière, ne voulant pas plus que ça, se mêler dans la bataille. Et par la même occasion, attirer les foudres, plus qu'elle ne les avait déjà, du capitaine des Serpentard, Drago Malfoy. Celui-ci était en pleine réflexion, alors que ses coéquipier insultait nonchalamment les joueurs de l'équipe de Griffondor, il leva les yeux vers elle l'espace d'un instant. Son visage prit un air renfrogné et il fit quelques pas dans sa direction avant de faire taire son équipe de sa voix hautaine.

 _\- Hermione quel malencontreux plaisir de te voir ici,_ interrompit-il ses sbires. _Pourrais-tu demander à la horde de chiens qui fait partie de ta maison, de nous laisser le terrain. Ils n'ont rien a faire ici,_ conclua-t-il froidement ses iris argentées rivé dans celle de la Griffondor.

\- Malfoy ! intervena Ginny. Je ne te permet pas d'insulter mon équipe de la sorte !

Hermione observait l'échange violent qui se faisait entre les deux élèves, ne voulant pas prendre parti pour un des deux camps. Elle leurs demanda dans un soupir « _s'il ne pouvait pas juste partager le terrain comme lors des compétissions._ » Chose sur laquelle ils étaient d'accord, car c'était hors de question. La jeune femme exaspérée par cette scène, leurs hurla de se taire avant de déclarer :

\- _Ça suffit maintenant !_ Averti-t-elle en se plaçant entre les deux groupes. _Soit vous partagez le terrain, soit vous irez passer vos heures de temps libres avec Hagrid ! Le premier que j'entend se plaindre, fera perdre 10 points à sa maison,_ déclara-t-elle froidement constatant que certains voulaient s'exprimer.

Trop orgueilleux que pour s'entrainer ensemble, les deux maisons quittèrent le terrain, non sans addresser un regard vicieux à leurs préfète en chef. Ginny se trouvait qu'en a elle toujours sur le terrain, à deux pas de Hermione, elle l'a regardait incrédule.

\- _S'il te plait Ginny, essaie de comprendre que je n'avais pas le choix. Mon rôle de préfète, ne me permet pas de faire du favoritisme envers ma maison..._ s'expliqua-t-elle savant parfaitement à quoi son amie pensait.

\- _Je comprend_ , répondit-elle simplement d'une voix basse avant de rassurer son amie qui pensait s'en être fait une ennemie pour la journée.

Les deux amie partirent en direction de la bibliothèque de l'école. Aucune d'elle ne prit la parole pendant le chemin. Une fois installées à une table, Hermione ouvrit ses livres de cours et sorti sa tablette de son sac pour la passer à son amie. Celle-ci la remercia et lança l'application avec laquel elle c'était mise a jouer la dernière fois.

 _\- Je suppose que la colocation ne se passe pas bien du tout,_ se mit a demander Ginny.

 _\- Et bien, pour les deux fois où nous nous sommes croisés, disons que j'ai renforcé l'idée que c'était un abruti orgueilleux,_ râla-t-elle à haute voix. _J'ai tenté de l'aider avec sa tablette et à peine ai-je eu le dos tourné qu'il m'a lancé qu'il n'avait pas besoin de l'aide d'une sang-de-bourbe._

 _\- Tu aurais mieux fait de le laisser dans sa m..._ s'interrompit-elle avant de tendre la tablette à Hermione. _C'est qui_ « _Opaloeil_ » ? Finit-elle par demander alors que la jeune fille ouvrait ses messages.

 _\- Umh personne_ , murmura la Griffondor qui haussa les sourcils à la vue du message.

\- _Bon de toute façon, je te laisse faut que je calme l'équipe,_ déclara-t-elle tout en se levant avant de faire signe à Hermione.

Le vert-argent demandait dans son message, si la Griffondor avait envie de parler un petit peu. D'après ce qu'il lui disait, il n'était pas d'humeur et avait besoin de compagnie. Hermione remballa ses affaires et retourna jusqu'à son dortoir, où elle s'installa dans le sofa du salon avant de reprendre sa tablette.

\- _Que t'arrive-t-il ?_ Questionna la rouge et or à son interlocuteur, légèrement inquiète.

 _\- Enfin te voilà,_ commença-t-il avant de continuer _. J'ai passé une horrible matinée, je devais m'entraîner au Quidditch et madame la préfète en chef nous a fait tous déguerpir du terrain, j'ai du supporter l'énervement de toute l'équipe,_ protesta le jeune Serpentard.

Hermione se figea à la vue du message. Il faisait donc parti soit de Griffondor ou bien de Serpentard.. Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui demander si il était chez Griffondor, elle priait pour que cette option soit la bonne.

 _\- Griffondor ? Plutôt mourir, je ne supporte pas la moitié d'entre eux et je ne supporterais pas d'avoir une préfète comme celle qu'ils ont._ Finit-il d'écrire alors que le coeur de la jeune femme se serra dans sa poitrine.

Devait-elle continuer de lui parler ? Elle décida de mettre fin à la conversation, mais le Serpentard la pria d'attendre lorsqu'elle lui dit qu'elle ne pouvait plus parler aveclui.

\- _Tu es de chez Griffondor pas vrai ?_ Demanda-t-il avant d'enchaîner sans attendre la réponse d'Hermione. _C'est pour ça que tu prend mon message si mal, si c'est le cas, excuse moi.._

Ces derniers mots firent manquer un battement au coeur de la rouge et or, comment un Serpentard pouvait-il être aussi magnanime envers lui même ? Devant son silence, le vert-argent continua de lui parler et de lui poser des questions.

 _\- Tu sais, je suis certe un Serpentard, mais c'est pas pour ça que je suis uniquement quelqu'un de vil et cruel, malgré ce qu'on peut croire,_ expliqua le garçon.

 _\- Je sais,_ fini par répondre la Griffondor après un moment d'hésitation. _A vrai dire, ça me fait plaisir de parler avec toi._

\- _Déjà tombée sous mon charme, madame la lionne ?_ envoya-t-il avant de se corriger. _Miss Verte-pomme est beaucoup mieux je trouve, tu ne voudrais pas me rejoindre dans la maison des vilains serpents ?_

 _\- Mais dis donc, il fait de l'humour notre petit Opaloeil !_ s'amusa Hermione.

Les heures défilaient rapidement alors que la jeune Griffondor, toujours allongée sur le sofa, s'endormit.

Il était déjà 22 heure lorsque Malfoy sorti de sa chambre, sa tablette à la main. Alors qu'il se servit un verre d'eau, tout en renvoyant un énième message à son amie la Griffondor.

Drago se figea lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de notification qui provenait de l'appareil qui gisait près du fauteuil. En s'approchant, il aperçu Hermione endormie et malgré la haine qu'il ressentait actuellement envers elle, il fit un effort pour ne pas la réveiller. Il ramassa la tablette qui était au sol, lorsqu'il vit son message s'afficher sur l'écran de l'appareil de la rouge et or, il manqua de la laisser tomber.

Le garçon ne savait pas comment réagir, il vérifia une dizaine de fois si il n'était pas en train de rêver mais ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas. Il reposa l'engin à terre avant de repartir vers sa chambre à toute vitesse, totalement perdu.

Il aurait dû se douter que la seule personne capable de défendre Hermione, n'était autre qu'elle. Le vert-argent se maudit intérieurement avant de jeter l'appareil à l'autre bout de la chambre.


	4. Jour gris

Une semaine s'était écoulé depuis sa dernière conversation avec son correspondant mystérieux. La jeune Griffondor avait à plusieurs reprises tenté de prendre contacte avec lui, mais sans succès. Et cela l'affectait plus que voulu.

Au début de la semaine, la jeune fille n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi il ne lui répondait pas. Après quelques messages sans réponse, l'orgueil reprit le dessus sur ses agissements. Si le jeune garçon ne se décidait pas à lui répondre, elle n'allait plus courir après lui.

En plus de l'absence de son correspondant, Hermione devait depuis peu faire face à la mauvaise humeur de Malefoy. En effet, celui-ci était, depuis une semaine, d'une humeur massacrante. Il ne perdait pas une occasion pour faire sentir à celle-ci qu'elle était indésirable dans les lieux.

Ce fut après une énième crise de colère, de la part du serpentard, que la griffondor fini par s'isoler dans la bibliothèque. Le calme, dut à l'absence d'élève dans cette partie du château, était la chose qu'il fallait pour qu'Hermione puisse enfin laisser l'énervement en elle partir. Les cours du lendemain avait été suspendu pour que tout le monde aide à la préparation du bal d'Halloween. Mais notre jeune étudiante gardait tout de même l'esprit tourné vers ses études et ses devoirs.

A l'heure du déjeuner, la rouge et or partie en direction de la grande salle, rejoindre Ginny pour manger. L'heure étant déjà bien avancée, les couloirs étaient désert, enfin presque. A l'angle d'un couloir, Hermione tomba nez à nez avec Malefoy qui venait de jeter sa tablette au sol. La jeune fille s'approcha calmement et s'abaissa pour la ramasser. L'écran était fendu à plusieurs endroits et plus rien ne fonctionnait.

\- _Prend la si ça peut te faire plaisir, elle ne fonctionne plus depuis une semaine !_ Pesta le serpentard à l'égard de l'appareil abîmé.

\- J _e suppose qu'elle fonctionnait avant que tu ne la malmène._ Soupira la jeune fille avant de reprendre d'un ton calme en voyant le blond bouillonner de l'intérieur. _Ces objets sont fragiles Malefoy, si tu ne fais pas attention ou que tu es trop brusque avec, ça se casse._

Hermione sorti sa baguette est prononça d'une voix calme « reficiat sustentationem », de léger éclair jaillit hors de sa baguette avant d'infiltrer la tablette du serpentard. Une fois l'incantation fini, la tablette parut comme neuve, une fois que la jeune fille eût appuyé sur le bouton de démarrage, celle-ci se ralluma sans aucun problème. La griffondor tendit l'appareil à son propriétaire sans attendre une quelconque réponse, alors que celui-ci fixait l'écran allumé, totalement perdu.

Le repas se passa en silence, notre jeune lionne était fatigué et n'était pas d'humeur joyeuse. Ginny s'était amusée sur les différents nouveaux jeux qu'elle avait installé sur sa tablette. Ce n'était pas au détriment d'Hermione, étant donné que celle-ci n'avait pas prononcé plus de deux mot de toute l'heure de repas. Les cours ne l'avait pas plus motivé que ça, même si une fois de plus, elle avait excellé au cours de potion. Slughorn ne cessait pourtant pas de comparer les résultats de ses jeunes élèves aux résultats qu'il avait eu la joie de constaté en ayant Harry dans sa classe quelques années plus tôt. Malgré le fait que la jeune fille appréciait son meilleur ami, le fait que ses résultats tenaient uniquement à la possession du carnet que Rogue avait rédigé étant plus jeune, la mettait parfois hors d'elle. Après tout, c'était de la triche, pas du travail.

La fin des cours arriva et avec elle, le début d'un long week-end de trois jours. Où la rouge et or pourrait en profiter pour se reposer et se plonger dans ses livres de magie. Lorsque la jeune fille arriva devant son dortoir, le tableau la salua chaleureusement avant de la laisser entrer.

Hermione constata, par le désordre qui régnait dans le salon, que Malefoy était déjà rentré. Elle soupira avant de lancer l'incantation « Récurvite », en un instant, tout fut rangé et nettoyé. Ne souhaitant pas s'éterniser ici pour ne pas croiser le serpent qui lui servait de colocataire, elle se rendit dans sa chambre sans attendre. Une fois la porte de celle-ci fermé, la jeune fille se laissa choir sur son lit, avant de se faire engloutir par l'obscurité pour une nuit de sommeil.

/**

Un vent glacial soufflait sur les collines de Poudlart, la fenêtre entre-ouverte laissait entrer l'air froid de la nuit. La peau du jeune serpentard lui picotait légèrement, alors que celui-ci était plongé dans ses pensés. Son regard était perdu dans le vert foncé qui colorait le plafond de sa chambre, il ne savait plus comment agir depuis quelque jours. Il était totalement perdu.

Sa tablette gisait sur son lit, il venait de relire pendant des heures les conversations qu'il avait entretenu avec ''Miss-je-sais-tout''. Au fond de lui, il se demandait comment il avait pu s'entendre aussi bien avec cette lionne. Il repensait à chaque minute passé à lui parler de tout et de rien. Où il se moquait d'elle, où il tentait simplement de savoir qui était-elle. Tout aurait été si simple si il ne l'avait pas découvert.

La nuit était déjà fort avancé lorsque Drago se leva sans vraiment être sûr de se qu'il faisait. Il avait besoin de la voir pour se convaincre qu'il n'avait pas apprécié passer tout se temps avec elle. Ce fut donc sans conviction qu'il se retrouva là, la main sur la poignet de la porte de la jeune griffondor, prêt à faire quelque chose qu'il regretterai très probablement demain.

Hermione était allongée sur le lit, toujours vêtu de son uniforme qui ne ressemblait plus à rien à présent. Lorsque le jeune homme s'approcha du lit, il remarqua que les vêtements de la lionne était plus désordonnés qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Ses joues prient une teinte rougeâtre lorsqu'il se rendit compte que sa jupe était remonté au milieu de ses hanches. Gêné, il la recouvra d'un plaid orné de l'écusson de sa maison. Décidément, il trouvait se lion doré vraiment horrible.

Après un moment a l'observer sans bouger, il s'assit au sol, les bras posés sur le lit de la jeune fille, sa tête entre les deux. Le visage de la griffondor était à quelques centimètres du sien et il pouvait entendre sa respiration calme et lente.


	5. Froid glacial

Une chaleur agréable berçais le réveil de notre jeune lionne, lorsque la lumière du soleil inonda la chambre. Celle-ci mit un certain temps avant d'émerger de son profond sommeil.

Lorsque Hermione se rendit compte que la chaleur qui inondait de sa taille provenait belle et bien des bras d'une autre personne qu'elle, un frisson parcouru sa colonne vertébrale. Prise de panique, elle se leva précipitamment de son lit. La scène qui se déroula devant ses yeux lui fit perdre contenance. Ce corps qui gisait sûr son lit était incroyablement grand et fin. Lorsque Hermione scruta le visage du garçon, elle se rendit compte de la chevelure dorée enfuit dans ses draps.

C'est ahurie et déboussolée qu'elle poussa violemment le serpentard du lit. Elle n'attendit pas la réaction de celui-ci avant de lui assener un coup avec son oreiller.

\- _Mais putin Granger ! Que fais-tu dans ma chambre ?!_ Hurla t-il d'une voix à moitié endormis sans comprendre pourquoi il se retrouvait allongé sur le sol froid de « sa » chambre.

\- _Ta chambre ?! Tu te moque de moi ?_ Rétorqua la griffondor encore plus énervée.

Devant la colère inexpliquée de la rouge et or, Malefoy observa attentivement du regard la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Lorsqu'il aperçut la décoration rouge et doré sur les murs, la nuit d'hier lui revînt en mémoire. Hermione, bouillonnante devant le silence du jeune homme, s'apprêtait à lui envoyer une nouvelle fois son coussin en pleine figure, lorsque celui-ci lâcha nonchalamment un simple « _Oh, merde !_ ».

\- _Désolé, je suis somnambule_ conclua-t-il simplement avant de se lever et de retourner dans sa chambre. Laissant ainsi une griffondor immobile au milieu de la pièce.

Drago s'enferma dans la salle de bain pendant une bonne heure avant de se décider à sortir. Il savait hier qu'il allait regretter d'avoir été la voir dans sa chambre, alors qu'elle dormait paisiblement. Mais il n'avait pas pensé qu'il s'endormirait aussi facilement. Et de plus, comment avait-il fait pour se retrouver allongé à ses côtés.. Dans son lit.. Les bras contre sa peau douce.. Le visage enfuit dans sa chevelure qui sentait si bo... « MERDE DRAGO REPREND TOI BORDEL ! ». Il se mît une gifle mentale avant de se préparer pour aller manger.

**/

Hermione marchait en direction de la grande salle où Ginny l'attendait, un tas de photos à la main. Des photos de déguisement. La jeune weasley s'extasiait devant les différents costumes qui s'offrait à elle. Sorcière, nymphe, chat noir,.. Celle-ci semblait oublier que c'était un bal masqué avant tout et ces choix de déguisement était très « léger »...

\- _Que vas tu porter demain Hermione ?_ Questionna Ginny, sortant la rouge et or de ses pensés.

\- _Umh, je ne sais pas si je vais y aller._ Répondit-elle le regard perdu dans le fond de la salle.

\- _Qu'est ce qui à ? Tu as l'air énervée depuis ce matin, tu t'es encore prit la tête avec l'autre serpentard ?_  
- _Non on ne sait pas disputée.._. commença-t-elle alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues en repensant à la sensation qu'elle avait ressentie au contacte des bras du garçon contre sa taille.  
- _Alors qu'est ce qui se passe,_ retorqua la fille weasley agacée.

- _Je... l'ai retrouvé endormi contre moi ce matin,_ finit-elle par répondre.

Le regard de Ginny en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait. Hermione s'attendait à une remarque cinglante mais au lieu de ça, son amie changea rapidement de sujet. Au plus grand plaisir de la griffondor.

Après le repas, les préparatifs pour la « fête » se mirent en marche. Tout le monde, même les serpentards réticents, participaient au plus grand plaisir des professeurs. Hermione était chargée d'aider les différents groupes d'élèves, afin de s'assurer que toutes les préparations avançaient comme il faut.

La matinée se passa sans encombre, les décorations étaient cas y fini dans la salle qui accueillerait les plats que les elfes de maison préparaient depuis ce matin. Le plafond de la grande salle c'était transformé en un ciel orageux remplis de fantômes. Des citrouilles illuminées lévitaient partout dans le château et même les peintures les plus joyeuses s'étaient déguisées en vrai vision d'horreur.

La jeune fille venait de finir la gestion du groupe de Luna, alors que Ginny se dirigea vers elles. Les trois élèves discutaient ensemble, heureuse de ce qu'elles avaient accomplis, lorsque McGonagall vint à la rencontre d'Hermione.

 _\- Mademoiselle Granger pourriez-vous allez aider le groupe de monsieur Malefoy ? Il semblerait que ce groupe ait du mal a avancer._

 _\- Bonjour Madame, oui.. Pas de problème.._ Répondit la rouge et or nerveuse.

Ginny qui avait suivit cette courte conversation entre son amie et son professeur, envoya un regard compatissant à la griffondor. Celle-ci prit son courage à deux mains et partie en direction de la cours intérieure où les serpentards étaient sensés êtres.

Lorsque la rouge et or arriva sur sur place, elle trouva un Malefoy seul assis sur un banc en trein de jouer avec sa tablette. « _Génial_ » pensa la jeune fille. Celui-ci ne la remarqua pas tout de suite, mais lorsqu'il l'a vit, il rangea rapidement sa tablette dans son sac comme si de rien n'était. Il la fixa un instant, imperturbable, avant qu'Hermione lui adressa la parole.

 _\- Je suppose que c'est trop dur pour ta maison d'aider comme tout le monde ? Où ne vous demande pourtant pas grand chose,_ s'impatienta la jeune griffondor alors que Drago se releva pour s'approcher d'elle.

 _\- Je ne suis pas une baby-sitter, ils font et vont où ils veulent,_ s'enquit de dire le jeune homme un sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'Hermione reculait lentement pour s'éloigner du serpentard. _Pourquoi tu recule, je fais peur à la miss-je-sais-tout ?_ Ricana-t-il alors que celle-ci sorti sa baguette.  
\- _Malefoy arrête ! N'approche pas,_ babilla la jeune fille.

L'ambiance dans l'air était bien plus que tendu. Les deux jeunes gens restèrent un instant sans parler, ni même bouger. Ils étaient à moins d'un mètre l'un de l'autre et la proximité gênait fortement Hermione. L'espace d'un instant, elle perçut une lueur étrange dans le regard du blond qui se tenait en face d'elle. Lorsque celui-ci s'aperçut qu'elle l'observait étrangement, il se recula dans quelques pas.

 _\- Ils sont partie faire du Quidditch_ , finit-il par déclarer, reportant son regard sur elle. _Et je ne sais pas par quoi commencer._

 _\- Je suis venue aider_ , commença-t-elle avant de préciser que c'était à la demande de McGonagall.

Les deux jeunes gens se mirent alors au travail, aucun des deux ne parlaient sauf pour se mettre d'accord sur l'endroit où disposer les décorations et autres. Parfois, Drago observait discrètement les gestes de sa camarade, tout en faisant bien attention à ne pas croiser son regard. Une heure passa sans qu'aucun des deux ne brise le silence pesant qui trônait sur la cours. Hermione finissait d'installer les citrouilles lorsqu'elle senti un souffle à son oreille. Elle trébucha et se retrouva au sol, lorsqu'elle se rendu compte que Drago se trouvait à quelques centimètres d'elle. Celui-ci la fixait, un sourire moqueur au visage.

\- _Je ne savais pas que je te faisais tant d'effet que ça, Hermione_ ricana-t-il tout en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever. _Aller je vais pas te manger._

\- _Tu n'es qu'un crétin, Malefoy_ finit-elle par répondre en refusant la main qu'il lui tendait.

\- _Personne ne peut résister à mon charme, Granger_ conclua-t-il en lui attrapant la main avant de la maintenant dans ses bras.

\- _Arrête.. Lâche-moi Mal..._ murmura-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible et tremblante.

\- _Je m'ennuie Hermione,_ susurra-t-il à son oreille. _Et tu es le seul jouet à ma disposition_.

Hermione se dégagea de son emprise d'une gifle bien placée avant de partir en courant loin de se serpent de malheur.


End file.
